


Revenge Is Best Served Cold

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: ferdzc01  asked: How about “I won’t let you” with LadyNoir? I saw you were taking prompts





	Revenge Is Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writing lately and thought some drabble prompts might help kick start my brain again. Here's my latest.

“Chat,” Ladybug said with a desperate edge to her voice, “you can’t do this!”

“I can, and I will!” the blonde boy said with a wicked smirk.

“I won’t let you,” Ladybug said, backing away as Chat Noir loomed towards her, an evil glint in his feline eyes as he moved across the rooftop, weapon in hand.

“So,” he grinned, “stop me then.”

“I swear to God Chat, if you-”

She cut off with a squeal as he launched the snowball he was carrying and hit her square in the face. Glaring, she wiped the freezing slush from her skin and fiercely unlatched her yo-yo.

“Now, Buginette...Remember it’s just a bit of fun,” Chat said, feeling panicked as their roles were reversed and he became the stalked party instead of her, “There are kids watching down there!”

He let out a shriek as she lashed her yo-yo around him, pinning his arms to his waist and flicking her wrist so that he was suddenly hanging off the edge of the building, upside down. He glanced up just in time to watch his Lady stomp her foot against the rooftop with enough force to loosen the snow clinging to the slate tiles. He let out a muffled scream as the mini avalanche moved towards him, picking up speed…

* * *

To Chat’s eternal annoyance, the latest Ladyblog video, which consisted of him shivering and dripping in slush as the kids below rolled in the snow in fits of laughter quickly became the most popular post ever made on the site.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess my hometown has been screeching to a halt the last few days because of snow?


End file.
